


Gifts Can Come in the Weirdest of Packages

by cherry619



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes to see Sam and his baby over the holidays, plus he has a surprise in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts Can Come in the Weirdest of Packages

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/00102a2q/)

  
  
  
  
Sam busies himself with trying to get ready. It's been a couple of months since his brother's been to see him. And quite frankly a lot has changed.  
  
He's gotten taller and broader, his hair has grown out longer and his face has become more defined. Sam’s lost all his baby fat that women love pinching between their manicured nails.  
  
The ironic thing is he’s just gained fat somewhere else. Sam smiles and curls his hand protectively over his rounded stomach. The last time Dean was here they had a quickie in his dorm room, nothing spectacular really. Not to say Sam doesn’t think sex with Dean isn't euphoric but it had been fast, Dean coming inside him, Sam following with a shout of Dean's name and then sleep.  
  
After that he began feeling...strange. Dizzy and tired, it was Jess who would finally offer up a suggestion.  
  
 _“Have you had sex recently?”  
  
Sam lifts his head up from the toilet seat and spits out all remaining traces of milk and chewed up cereal from his mouth. “Yeah...why?”  
  
Jess bites her lip gloss colored lip and frowns. “Well, maybe you're pregnant.”  
  
Sam's eyes widen before he is leaning over the toilet and hurling again.  
  
It is supposed to be impossible. Men can’t get pregnant. There are male carriers but no one has heard of a male carrier since the forties. Sam can honestly say that he is freaked out. Jess is the one that actually buys him a pregnancy test to take.  
  
“Come on Sammy just pee on the stick.” Jess rubs soothing circles on his back but it isn't making the process any easier.  
  
Sam's hand is shaking so badly that it’s hard to keep the stick steady. “Jess....what if...I...” Sam bites his lip to keep from blurting out all his worst fears.  
  
“It'll be okay honey.” Jess whispers and kisses his forehead.  
  
Sam swallows shakily and closes his eyes. This just can't be happening. All chances of normal flew out the window. Maybe Sam just isn't meant to be normal?  
  
“You can do it Sam, okay? You're the strongest person I know sweetie. And I'll be here to help and Dean.” Jess offers kindly.  
  
Sam's heart sparks a little at Dean but all he could picture was Dean calling him a freak and never talking to him again.  
  
The curiosity was killing him though.  
  
Sam pees on the stick. It is weird and uncomfortable but with Jess silently offering words of encouragement he manages to make it through.  
  
“Let me see it.” Sam blushes at Jess' words. It is embarrassing enough having Jess in the bathroom with him through this but touching the pee covered stick?  
  
Jess doesn't seem phased though as she grasps it and checks her watch. “We have about a two minute wait time, and then we should know.”  
  
Sam nods and breathes steadily while he pulls up his boxers and pants.  
  
It is the longest two minutes of his life.  
  
When Jess looks at the test Sam just knows it is positive. He has that tingly feeling, almost like a gut instinct on the hunt. Ha, call it 'motherly' instinct.  
  
So when Jess turns it and shows him he is in for a surprise. Sam won't admit to it later, but he faints._  
  
That was five months ago.  
  
Sam sighs and palms his stomach once again. He's showing, his belly curving out just enough for people to see. It's why he's taking all his classes online. His teachers know but he doesn't want to go through torment by going to his normal classes.  
  
He really does miss seeing all his friends though.  
  
Not as much as he’s missed Dean. Sam’s begun to realize that being alone is hard, even if he knows Dean is just a phone call away. He puts off making the call for about a month in fear of how Dean will react.  
  
 _“'ello?”  
  
Sam can't help but smile at the sleep laced voice on the other end. “Dean...did I wake you?”  
  
“No baby, you didn’t but I'm glad you called me. Dad's been riding my ass lately and I miss you.”  
  
Dean sounds more than just tried, he sounds downright exhausted. Like the world is on his shoulders. It makes Sam want to punch his Dad in the face but he keeps his cool. That isn’t why he called.  
  
“I miss you too. So um...I actually called because I have some news.”  
  
“Little Sammy get an A on his test?” Dean teases gently.  
  
Sam huffs and laughs. “Actually no,” Sam swallows nervously and fiddles with the hem of his jeans. “Um…well, remember the last time you came out to visit?”  
  
Sam could practically hear Dean’s smirk. “Yeah, I remember your pretty ass on the bed if that's what you mean?”  
  
“About that....um...I…”  
  
“Sammy, you okay?”  
  
Sam sighs and tries his best to clear his throat. His hand is shaking and he worries he won't have the courage to actually tell him. “Yeah...I'm fine actually just...I have something to tell you.”  
  
“Okay...” Dean sounds unsure and a bit hesitant. It isn't helping Sam's nerves any.  
  
“You going to tell me or...?”  
  
“Dean, I'm pregnant.”  
  
For a moment everything goes silent. Sam feels his heart beat painfully inside his chest. “De-Dean? You still there?”  
  
“Come again?”  
  
“I-”  
  
Sam doesn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before Dean starts grilling him.  
  
“Sam, are you sick?” Dean demands harshly and despite being over the phone, Sam actually flinches.  
  
“No…I-”  
  
“I mean shit Sam, you're a male! Men can't get pregnant.”  
  
“Dean-”  
  
“I don't understand this, Sam. Why would you even say something like that? You know I want kids of my own.”  
  
“Dean!” Sam finally shouts to stop Dean's rambling. “Just stop okay? I went to a doctor. He confirmed that I'm a male carrier.”  
  
“A carrier? What the fuck is that?”  
  
“Back in 1900's certain men could become pregnant, these men were called carriers but the doctor said they haven't seen a male carrier since the forties.” Sam explains slowly. He is still having trouble coming to terms with it all himself.  
  
“Does that mean you're like....a rare breed or something?” Sam snorts and can't help but laugh. “Geez, Dean when you put it that way.”  
  
“Seriously, Sammy, is this doctor legit and does he know what he's talking about?” Dean sounds skeptical and really, he has every right to be. Sam even went to see two more doctors after seeing his usual physician just to be sure.  
  
“Yeah Dean, he was. Wh-what does th-this mean for us? I mean...I'm sc-scared.” Sam stutters out. He doesn’t want anything to change.  
  
“Fuck Sammy...this means we're having a baby. Fuck, we're having a baby!”_  
  
Even now after five months of appointments and nightly talks with Dean it was still hard to even comprehend that this was all real. That he truly was going to have a baby. It still felt like he was in a dream somehow, a dream he never wanted to leave.  
  
Shaking his head, Sam moves away from the bathroom mirror and sits down on his bed. He bends over to put on his shoes and smiles at how his belly gets in the way.  
  
“Daddy will be here to see you soon.” Sam murmurs softly. His hand comes up and he caresses his belly consolingly. It would be their first Christmas as a family.  
  
With Dean having to act like he has no contact with Sam and all the hunts John keeps him occupied with, often enough Dean has no time to ever ride out and see Sam.  
  
Dean was able to placate their Dad this time by telling him he'd be spending Christmas with their Uncle Bobby.  
  
Getting up, Sam walks into the kitchen and moans at the smells. It is the perfect aroma to get his taste buds tingling and his stomach growling.  
  
That could only mean one thing; Jess was cooking their Christmas dinner.  
  
“Man, Jess this smells awesome!” Sam says with delight. He hurries over to the big pot Jess is cooking in but Jess whacks him with a spoon before he can even get a taste.  
  
“Stay out of the kitchen when chef Jess is cooking.” Jess smirks and goes back to stirring the soup. “So is Dean coming?”  
  
“Yeah he is.” Sam states with a delightful sigh. He can’t wait to see his brother.  
  
“That's good. I can finally meet this mysterious 'Dean'.” Jess doesn't know that Dean is Sam's brother. Despite Jess being his best friend Sam is unsure of what she would think, especially with the baby and all. So for now Dean is just his boyfriend who has to take care of his Dad, which is why he doesn’t come out often.  
  
“You'll like him I promise. He's a firecracker just like you.” Sam laughs when Jess stops stirring and turns to give Sam her patented 'mean' face.  
  
“But I can so take him.” Jess says in mock hurt.  
  
“Of course, my girl can take on anyone.” Sam smiles and walks over to the dining room table. It was small and well-worn but it reminds Sam of why he left home to go to Stanford in the first place.  
  
“The soup’s done.” Jess heaves the heavy pot off the stove and sets it on a cooling rack. “Just have to let it cool.”  
  
“Thank you Jess, for everything.” Sam gets up to hug Jess fiercely. The younger girl begins to squeak which causes Sam to release his tight grip.  
  
“Stop it, you big goof! You almost squished me!” Jess swats at his arm and smiles. “I'm going to get ready. I’ve got to look presentable for this Dean fella.”  
  
Sam smiles and watches Jess sashay across the room. Jess certainly is a singular woman; she is stubborn, bull headed at times, could definitely kick his ass but most of all she’s a good friend. Jess helped him get back on his feet when he first got to Stanford and she's been helping him ever since. He doesn't know what he would have done without her.  
  
Sighing, Sam rubs his stomach when it starts to grumble loudly.  _Damn he was hungry._  
  


[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000eb8c6/)

  
Sam is lounging on the couch when a loud knock echoes through the room  
  
Jess squeals and immediately runs out of the bathroom. Sam notices her hair was still on the fritz and he can’t help but laugh.  
  
He struggles to get to his feet and off the well cushioned couch. “Thanks for the help.” Sam grumbles.  
  
Hearing Jess shriek in glee has Sam blushing.  
  
“I've heard so much about you!”  
  
Sam rounds the corner and watches as Jess talks excitedly to a very amused Dean.  
  
 _God..._ Sam felt his mouth go dry at seeing his brother. Dean's hair is spiked up perfectly as it always is; he’s wearing tight denim, his patented leather jacket and a simple black shirt.  
  
Sam's not ashamed when his cock starts stirring to life in his jeans. Thank God he decided against his tight pants.  
  
“Sammy...” Dean whispers. Sam catches his green eyes staring at his swollen belly. “You're showing.” Dean says in wonder.  
  
Sam smiles and curves a hand around his belly. “Yeah...”  
  
Jess moves out of the way with a sly smile as Sam and Dean walk towards each other. Sam's lips meet Dean's smooth ones and Sam can't help but to try and suck all the taste he can get from Dean's hot mouth. Dean always tastes like whiskey and the greasy fast food he eats. Sam can't get enough.  
  
Sam licks his way into Dean's mouth and their tongues dance lazily around each other.  
  
“Gosh, you guys are just so cute!”  
  
Sam starts laughing and gives Dean one last kiss. “Don't mind her she gets worked up a lot of the time.”  
  
“I can see that.” Dean whispers, but his attention isn't on Jess. It's on Sam's belly,  _his_  baby.  
  
His large palm cradles Sam's belly softly trying to get a feel for their child. “We are so having a son.” Dean says with a smirk.  
  
Sam rolls his eyes and lays his hand atop Dean's. “I hope so.”  
  
“Hold it right there! I'm getting the camera!” Jess squeals and bounces out of the room quickly.  
  
Sam laughs again and shakes his head.  
  
“I have never seen a woman like that before.” Dean says in amazement.  
  
“Get used to it; she's one of a kind.” Sam flashes Dean a toothy grin and curls himself in his strong arms. “I missed you.”  
  
Dean's head settles on Sam's shoulder and he breathes in his baby brother’s scent. “I missed you too, baby. God I missed you so much. But Dad...”  
  
“Shhh, don't talk about Dad right now please.” Dean shuts up and seems content to just hold his brother and their child in his arms.  
  
They both startle at the bright flash of a camera going off.  
  
Sam has to blink a couple times before he can see properly again but he laughs, watching Dean's dazed expression.  
  
“Sam we are  _so_  going to have these printed and put up on the wall.” Jess says smugly.  
  
Sam just rolls his eyes and squeezes Dean's shoulder.  
  
“Ready to eat?” Sam asks him softly.  
  
Dean smirks. “I'm always ready.”  
  
Sometimes it was best to just ignore his brother.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000eb8c6/)

  
“So, Dean what is it that you do?” Jess asks politely while playing with her food.  
  
Dean startles from wolfing his down and looks at Sam. “Uh...I'm a mechanic.”  
  
Sam feels himself start to sweat, he knows Jess, she is the type to ask fifty million questions and not let up until she gets her answers.  
  
“So you do work on a lot of classic cars and stuff?”  
  
Sam breathes a sigh of relief and can't help but smile. Jess knows the right buttons to push. Dean's green eyes twinkle in merriment and before long Sam is staring at them having a conversation over classic cars.  
  
“So Jess, how did you and Sam meet?” Dean asks.  
  
Sam's head snaps up and he stares at Dean in shock. He’s told Dean that story before but maybe Dean's trying to play this off right with Jess.  
  
Jess turns to Sam and smirks. “Well, it was a coincidence, I'll tell ya that.”  
  
Sam snorts. “Oh please, more like you trying to kill me!”  
  
“I just have great aim is all.” Jess states proudly.  
  
Dean smiles at the two.  
  
“Oh no. Don't let her fool you, Dean. One day I was taking a walk when suddenly I get knocked on the head with a damn softball and the next thing I know I’m waking up to her talking on the phone about going to prison for killing someone.”  
  
Jess giggles and Sam smiles at the noise. Jess always giggles at that part. “You looked half dead when I dragged you to my dorm, okay? I was scared I'd have to dig a grave in the pitcher’s mound or something.”  
  
“That's not even the worst!” Sam chortles around fits of laughter.  
  
“How can it be worse? She was talking about burying you in a baseball field!”  
  
“Tell him Jess.” Sam says kindly knowing this part always embarrasses her.  
  
“I tried my damn hardest to flirt with him after that but he was like a brick wall.” Jess smirks, remembering how hard she tried to get Sam to notice her.  
  
“That's my Sammy.” Dean declares. Reaching over to muse Sam’s hair.  
  
“I finally figured it out when I decided to 'accidentally' walk out in my sexiest lingerie.”  
  
“By accidentally she means she walks right in front of me and then fakes a gasp like she didn't know I was there.” Sam rolls his eyes and shares a secret smile with Dean. Underneath the table their hands interlock, Dean soothingly rubbing his thumb across Sam's wrist.  
  
Jess can’t contain a small smile at seeing Sam and Dean stare at each other. It’s obvious they are both nuts about each other and she doesn’t want to hinder their alone time any longer. “I think I’ve had enough for one night, I'm going to hit the hay.”  
  
Sam startles from staring at Dean to stare at Jess in puzzlement. “It's only 6:30, Jess.”  
  
“I have an early class tomorrow got to get all the beauty sleep I can.” Jess shrugs and goes to put away her dirty dishes.  
  
Sam just shrugs, thinking Jess might be sick or something. There’s no use in arguing with her if she is.  
  
“Night Sammy. It was nice meeting you Dean.”  
  
“Nice meeting you too.” Dean answers back politely.  
  
Jess smiles and gives a little wave as she walks to her bedroom.  
  
“Huh…”  
  
“What?” Sam asks with an amused smile.  
  
“I like her.” Dean says finally with a grin.  
  
Sam smiles and bends over to kiss Dean on his lips. They taste of butter and Sam can't help but licking it off.  
  
“Sammy...” Dean moans as his hand comes up to cradle Sam's head, his fingers moving through Sam’s soft locks in a tantalizing motion.  
  
“Maybe we can go to the bedroom?” Sam states between gulps of air.  
  
“You read my mind.” Dean smirks and stands up, helping Sam as he goes. “Lead the way.”  
  
Sam drags Dean to the back of the house.  
  
Sam wastes no time opening the door to his bedroom. They both hurry in unclothing each other and lie down on the bed.  
  
“Yeah...fuck Dean, right there.” Sam practically purrs as Dean sucks on his nipple, and drags his teeth across it. “Fuuuck...” Sam grasps the headboard for more leverage and does his best to keep his hips from shifting upward.  
  
“Like that Sammy? I know what you'd like more.” Dean shifts until his mouth is right above Sam's exposed dick. Sam moans as Dean's tongue flicks out to lick at the pre-come that's beaded on his cock.  
  
“I just want you in me.” Dean's head lifts up and a slow smirk spread across his face. “No foreplay tonight baby boy?”  
  
Sam shakes his head. He's too wound up to be teased tonight.  
  
“Good thing I always come prepared.” Dean gets off the bed and gets lube and a condom from his overnight bag.  
  
It doesn't take long for him to get Sam worked open and ready for him.  
  
“You ready baby?” Dean asks.  
  
“Fuck Dean just do it, please!” With a gentle push Dean's aching flesh is engulfed inside hot heat. Dean groans and throws his head back. Sam can't help but stare at Dean's long neck exposed, so open and supple looking. It makes him wish that he wasn't flat on his back.  
  
“So tight Sammy.” Dean starts to thrust his hips in and out. Sam pushes down as Dean pushes in, the effect driving Dean insane.  
  
“Yes...fuck Dean harder!” Sam gasps as Dean delivers and thrusts harder. The tip of his cock hitting Sam's prostate with each drag.  
  
It only takes a few minutes for Sam's balls to tighten up with heat, for his cock to fill until it's about to burst. Dean noticing Sam was on the verge of coming, grabs his cock and starts to jerk him off with quick steady strokes.  
  
“Almost there baby.” Dean says between pants of air. “Fuck almost.....”  
  
Sam was coming with a shout of Dean's name. “Dean!” Come squirted out and covered most of Dean's stomach and Sam's face.  
  
Feeling Sam's hole instinctively tighten on his dick had Dean following suit.  
  
Neither moves after Dean collapses on the bed.  
  
It isn't until a few minutes later that Dean notices something is wrong with Sam. Sam is a well-known cuddlier. He loves initiating hugs and kisses, usually after sex Sam was clingy and all over Dean. This time though Sam lay lax within his hold.  
  
“What's wrong baby?” Dean asks gently.  
  
Sam sighs and snuggles back into Dean's arms. He doesn't want to bring it up but after tonight Dean will be going back to their Dad and Sam is going to be left alone again.  
  
“Sammy?”  
  
Realizing he left Dean hanging, Sam manages to turn around in Dean's arms and he stares into his brother’s emerald eyes filled with concern and love. “It's just that you'll be leaving soon to go be with Dad again and I'll....” Sam pauses when his voice starts to crack. “And I'll be left alone.”  
  
“Sammy...” Dean sighs and cradles Sam's head. “I would give anything to stay here with you. You know that.”  
  
“I know, it's just not fair.” Sam mumbles petulantly. He lets Dean soothe him by kissing his nose and his cheeks. He calms down and lets the feel of Dean overtake him.  
  
“Life isn't fair Sammy.” Dean whispers in between kisses. “But I may have something that will make things more even.”  
  
Sam quirks an eyebrow and waits for Dean to explain.  
  
Dean rolls out of bed and pads softly to his duffel bag. Sam watches as he digs through it until his hand comes up with a small box.  
  
“Dean?” Sam asks with hesitancy.  
  
When Dean turns around all the air whooshes out of Sam's lungs as his eyes focus in on the small black box that Dean is holding. Dean gets down on one knee and Sam almost laughs at how cheesy that is but Dean's eyes are filled with so much love and adoration that it catches in his throat.  
  
“Sam Winchester will you marry me?”  
  
“But....Dean....us...we're.” Sam groans at how shocked he sounds. “I mean...we're brothers! We can't get married!”  
  
Dean smirks and Sam hates that he finds this so amusing. “Uncle Bobby has a friend of his that's a priest.”  
  
Sam's eyes widen and a gasp escapes his mouth. “What about Dad?”  
  
“Screw Dad, all he ever did was kept us apart. Made you leave and made me hunt every God damn day till I had no time to see you.”  
  
“Dean-” He doesn't know what to say or do. Sam just watches as Dean's eyes plead with him to say yes. And who is he to refuse? He can't refuse all the love Dean is trying to send him.  
  
“Yes! God, yes!” Dean leapt off the floor and swept Sam in a gentle hug.  
  
Sam feels a tear leak out and hides it by burrowing his face into Dean's chest. “Just one thing though?”  
  
“Anything Sammy, anything you want.” Dean states seriously.  
  
“You are so wearing a tux!” Sam laughs at Dean's horror filled face.  
  
Later that night when both of them are sleeping Sam dreams of Dean's handsome face outlined with white, and Uncle Bobby holding out the rings, while Dean’s eyes begin to fill with tears.  
  
It may not be normal but Sam is learning; normal is overrated.  
  
 _ **The End**_


End file.
